Final
by MckayZielke
Summary: Itachi loves Naruto, and the little blonde returns the feelings. A black death seperates them and send Itachi to his death. So Naruto gives him his last screw.


AN: hello everyone: this is just a little something i wanted to get out of my system. For those of you that know about it, this was going to be a part in What Have i Done? but i decided that it didn't really belong so i modified it and created a One-Shot with it. if anyone should think i need to continue this then please feel free to tell me so.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto: manga, tv show, or movies included. masashi kishimoto gave birth to every last one of his own characters and i simply use them for enjoyment.

* * *

"Whose dick do I have to suck for Itachi and me to get a closed room and a bed for about an hour?" Naruto announced as he burst into the office, knowing damn well that Itachi was on death row and that his request would be unreasonable. Yet the blonde expected it to be fulfilled anyway, he deserved to see the man he loved, and Itachi deserved to fuck the reason why he would die in just three days.

"Are you serious?" asked the man behind the desk, his face only showing slight surprise. Apparently there had been a warning about his arrival with his ridiculous command but Naruto would not be deterred.

Naruto had honestly thought that this would have made a bigger impact but brushed it off like it was nothing. He walked up to the desk, leaning a little on it so he could poke his ass out (he was grateful that he had decided to wear his tight pants and half-shirt today) and smiled lazily at the cutie behind the desk who was obviously raping his body with those big brown eyes.

"Where's the guy in charge?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, his flirtatious and whorish side showing and helping to leave a lasting impression on the man.

The kid's smile disappeared and he kind of glared at Naruto. "The General isn't interested in seeing the likes of you." The young man behind the desk obviously thought Naruto was an entertainer, which made Naruto chuckle mockingly at him.

Naruto smiled another lazy smile, leaning over the edge of the front desk a little more. The eyes of all the men in the room were on him; some of the men were even licking their lips with anticipation.

"I think Old-Man-Jiraiya would disagree."

A meaty hand fell onto the kid's shoulder and he jumped up and saluted stiffer than anything possibly comfortable. "Officer on deck!" he yelled, the men were already moving though, getting into stiff salutes and hoping that this wasn't a random inspection that they would undoubtedly fail.

"Naruto, come here!" Jiraiya held out his arms and Naruto hugged him for a moment, laughing at the scared grunt. "What are you doing here? Are ya skippin' school?" Jiraiya laughed a little and slapped Naruto on the back: Japan hadn't had public school in over thirty years now.  
"Yeah right, I really needed to talk to you about seeing Itachi tonight."

"I don't know if I can do that, my boy, he killed a man." Jiraiaya was eyeing Naruto's skimpy clothing and the blonde wanted to crawl right out of his skin. "But maybe if you do something for me..." Jiraiya's hand slipped down Naruto's ass and grasped his crotch through his jeans, giving his member a healthy squeeze before Naruto jumped.

"Ew, you're like my grandfather!" Naruto cried out, shoving the heavy hand away from his body.

Jiraiya burst out in hysterical laughter and waved off Naruto's violent attack. He literally picked Naruto up and carried him off, his head tossed back with laughter the entire way.

The men left behind thought they were both rather insane.

* * *

Itachi woke up on a slab. It had only been hours ago that Sharlnak had hit him in the head with his riot stick. His body was restrained and completely naked, pale underneath a bright white light. That's what he gets for resisting the militaries pills, apparently.

Sharlnak leaned over Itachi with a big needle in his hand, "It would seem that you are going to get your hour with your whore."

"I am going to kill you." Itachi promised coldly, uncaring of what this man now said.

"So this is a highly toxic paralyzing toxic that is supposed to be temporary. If it put too much or, if you are susceptible to it, then the penalization of your throat will be permanent. I suppose you will just have to _hope _that I don't make a mistake, and that you don't move and I miss the place it should be injected into." He had continued like Itachi hadn't even spoken.

Itachi was so restrained that he could barely flex his neck when the needle pierced his skin and the thick liquid was squeezed into his vocal cords, feeling like a ton of bricks had been forced into his throat.

The pain was blinding, a fire burning him from the inside out. His body tensed, his fists closing over cool steel, the knuckles bone white with his monstrous effort. Itachi screamed silently, his vocals rippling and vibrating without air to push through them. The poison deteriorated the tissue, causing meaty chucks to slither down Itachi's throat and he swallowed them regretfully. Tears spilled out of his eyes uncontrollably, feeling the fire disintegrate a horrible path down his arms and beyond his chest, traveling down his sensitive belly to his unprotected groin.

The female private that had carried Itachi into the room from his regular cell suddenly hit Itachi violently in the head with her riot stick, forcing him into unconsciousness and giving him an escape from the pain.

Sharlnak pulled out his gun and shot her in the stomach, her hand snapped up to the hole beside her navel (not even daring to reach for her gun, should she live beyond this) the shocked look on her pretty face made him snarl. Sharlnak fired again, and this time the girl fell to her knees, another bullet hole just above her thumb. Her hand moved as if being dragged through molasses, some part of her realizing that she didn't want to get a finger blown off even while she was killed. It would be easier to fix a gunshot but a finger is something that just _can't _be replaced.

Sharlnak watched her fall onto her back, her eyes getting glassy as the pain seared through her nerves and death reared its beautiful head. He put another two bullets into her prone form, watching the pain register in her eyes and face. He knelt down next to her bleeding body and ripped open her shirt, sliding two of his fingers into a single bullet hole with one quick thrust. She screamed, her hands clawing at him with utter hatred and agony burning in her eyes as all protocol left her fevered and hazed mind. He batted the flinging appendages away with an impatient gesture, twisting his fingers and wrenching the wounds until her skin tore around his stiff fingers.

Her body was crucified and hung in the lobby, showing just how improper it was to attack Uchiha Itachi while he was under General Jiraiya's protection.

* * *

Itachi slid his hand up the tan body splayed before him. His thrusts inside of the hot body were almost clumsy with frantic effort, he was grunting as the warmth wiggled around in his lap. Naruto moaned his name loudly, slamming his hips upon Itachi's with terrible force as he was faced away from his lover. Naruto convulsed as Itachi raked his back with his nails, cutting open the skin as though four knives were digging in and spilling his blood in gentle rivulets down his back. Itachi liked the way that looked, his hands having fallen heavily on Naruto's hips, pushing the blonde at an odd angle away from him so he could watch the blood trail over Naruto's clenched ass cheeks.

Naruto cried out loudly and came at the feel of Itachi's possessive growl and following efforts of extreme fucking. The adult shuddered, releasing his own seed deeply inside of his lover; he didn't like cumming at different times than his partners, because it was never as good after the immediate screwing. Itachi collapsed in a heap, pulling his lover with him for a quick snuggle before they would go yet again.

Naruto's fingers danced up Itachi's chest, his hard cock pressing against the man's lower body in an obvious way. "So, when can you go again?"

Itachi laughed silently, his vocals still deteriorated from the poison that Sharlnak had injected into him. He wanted to speak to Naruto, wanted the blonde to know that he was innocent, that he had not killed Naruto's best friend and his own brother. But he couldn't, and he didn't think he would ever be able to tell him anything again.


End file.
